Et le monde fut sauvé
by Sakisha
Summary: La vérité sur ce qui s'est passé au Gondor, lorsque Gandalf et sa clique sont allés libérer Théoden de l'emprise de Saroumane ! Gros délire, enjoy! XD


Bonjour tout le monde ! /salue le public/ Je passe juste sur le fandom pour poster une débilité profonde ! ^^ Ne me jugez pas là-dessus ! Ne penser pas non plus que je déteste Gandalf, ni le Seigneur des Anneaux en général, non ! J'adore cette saga en fait ! C'est l'une de mes favorites. J'ai juste eu une pulsion qui m'a quasiment forcée à écrire CA ! Ce…truc que vous avez en dessous. Allez lire et dites moi si vous avez une idée de quelle drogue j'avais du prendre pour écrire un machin pareil !

Et spéciale dédcace à Mélissa qui m'a autant encouragée à poster cette fic ! XD

Titre : Et le monde fut sauvé....

Rating : K+ (contient seulement un élément choquant mais comme je ne mets pas trop de description cela ne devrais pas choquer les âmes sensibles)

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi…seulement le scénar'…

Cela reprend le moment ou Gandalf et Cie vont chez le roi Théoden pour le libérer de l'emprise de Saroumane.

Et le monde fut sauvé…

Gandalf s'approcha du vieux roi Théoden et éleva sa main d'un air grave.

- Je vous libère.

Une fois que chacun ait poussé son « oooh » d'admiration à cette phrase les très digne, il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Silence

Tous retenaient leurs respirations. Qu'allait-il faire ? Que préparait donc je vieux magicien javellisé ? Ses cheveux blancs brillaient à la lumière ambiante et son visage concentré effrayait les soldats et la cour du roi. Qu'allait-t-il faire à leur souverain ? Mon dieu ! Quel sortilège terrible allait-il lancer ? Suspens ! Peur ! Tension ! Et c'est alors qu'il…

qu'il….

..rouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte que son super sort-de-la-mort-qui-tue avait lamentablement foiré. Il grogna dans sa barbe un gracieux « et merde » que peu de gens entendirent.

- Arh arh arh ! !!! dit Théoden

- ….

- Vous ne pouvez rien ici ! ricana-il d'une voix rauque et dégoûtante.

- Groumpf !

Tous déglutirent. Le vieux magicien faisait peur quand il était fâché ou contrarié. Aragorn inspira un grand coup, se préparant à être choqué (intuition masculine, certainement), Legolas cligna deux fois des yeux, Gimli s'était figé, tout comme les autres personnes présentes.

Nouveau silence.

Et là… ! Là… !!! Gandalf défit son manteau d'un geste vif, révélant ainsi sa botte secrète !

Un grand « AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!! » d'horreur secoua l'assistance (sauf Eowyn qui fit « iiirk » et s'évanouit )(sa pureté de jeune fille avait été détruite, imaginez !)

Legolas écarquilla les yeux, puis les referma vivement comme s'il se les était brûlés, Aragorn tourna de l'œil aussi et tomba sur Eowyn, Gimly rendit son déjeuner sur le conseiller su roi qu'il tenait toujours à sa merci, la cour entière hurla et le roi …fit un arrêt cardiaque direct.

Les fesses de Gandalf-le-blanc, ainsi que le reste de son anatomie étaient une vision trop insoutenable !!! Tous furent choqués à vie ! Cela fût pire lorsque Gandalf se mit à se dandiner sur l'air de « Chiquita !»

Horreur

Monstruosité

Au même moment, Saroumane fit une jaunisse et Sauron, qui avait son œil braqué sur le Rohan péri. Sa tour noire s'effondra, ses troupes furent décimées. Le mal n'était plus.

Et le monde fut sauvé.

Même si les livres d'histoire ne racontent pas cette version… (et Tolkien non plus).

FIN

Ne faites pas cette tête je vous en prie ! XD J'ai une excuse ! Un jour, devant le film, lorsque Gandalf a défait son manteau, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'on aurait dit un de ces pédophiles qui attendent les enfants à la sortie de l'école pour ouvrir leurs manteaux et les traumatiser. Alors mon esprit tordu a immédiatement imaginé ce qui se serait passé si Gandalf avait fait la même chose. ^^''

Vous êtes choqués pas vrai ? XD Je sais, je suis débile, pas besoin de me le dire.

Mélissa ? XD Laisse-moi une review s'il te plait !!! Que j'en ai au moins une ! XD C'es facile ! Clique juste sur le bouton vert, juste en-dessous ! Pleeaaaase ! XD


End file.
